wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Esoterica 4
9:17:24 PM Canto: The rest of the evening is rather uneventful. It's another very stormy night, but that's about it. Sometime around eight, there's a caller, though. 9:18:01 PM *** Josephine asks who it is. *** 9:18:27 PM Canto: Mr. Crafter. 9:18:43 PM Josephine: Bother. 9:19:04 PM Josephine: ... show him in, I don't care if he sees me fiddling with the clock. 9:20:37 PM Canto: They show him in! He's a bit drenched. Your butler takes his hat and coat. "Is this a bad time? I wanted to see how you were doing after last night's events." 9:21:07 PM Josephine: Last night? 9:21:16 PM Josephine: ... oh, the demon. I'd already forgotten about it. 9:21:47 PM Canto: Theo: ... did you have to fight a dragon today? 9:22:05 PM Josephine: ... no, of course not, did you? 9:22:19 PM Josephine: I found out who stole the objects from the museum, however. 9:22:27 PM Canto: Theo: Oh? 9:22:49 PM Josephine: Yes. It was the Duke. Although I'm certain I won't be able to prove it, so I haven't even bothered telling the authorities. 9:23:51 PM Canto: Theo: He admitted it? 9:24:06 PM Josephine: Yes. 9:24:34 PM Canto: Theo: ... I see. 9:25:16 PM Josephine: After he lied to me about it. Of course he lied. 9:25:43 PM Josephine: I very much dislike being lied to. 9:25:54 PM Canto: Theo: Should I come back at another time? 9:26:19 PM Josephine: No, it's somewhat helpful to have someone to speak with. What do you think I ought to do? 9:26:43 PM *** Josephine turns back to the dismembered clock and picks up a gear. *** 9:26:49 PM Canto: Theo: Well. Why couldn't you prove he stole it? 9:27:02 PM Josephine: Because he used somebody else to do it. 9:28:35 PM | Removed 9:29:39 PM Canto: This message has been removed. 9:28:57 PM | Removed 9:29:31 PM Josephine: This message has been removed. 9:29:21 PM Canto: ((Oh, wait, he didn't. Sorry.)) 9:29:30 PM Canto: ((Erasing the last line.)) 9:29:56 PM Canto: Theo: ... how? Sorcery? 9:30:19 PM Josephine: I would assume it was something like that, yes. 9:41:58 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm. Sorcery usually leaves a trace. Did he give you any idea what he wanted the pieces for? 9:43:51 PM Josephine: No. 9:43:57 PM Josephine: He encouraged me not to pursue the matter any further. 9:44:13 PM Josephine: I told him next time he met a lady he shouldn't lie to her. 9:44:54 PM Canto: Theo: That does seem damn impolite. 9:45:29 PM Canto: He walks over and picks up one of the gears that you're not looking at, holding it up to a light, inspecting it with one eye closed. 9:46:48 PM Josephine: ... if you'd like to help me... 9:47:50 PM Canto: Theo: ... I know a ritual when I see one. I would't want to intrude. That said, it's like there's a puzzle laid out on a table in front of me. 9:50:07 PM Josephine: No, truly, I don't mind. It's not doing me as much good as it usually does. 9:51:23 PM Canto: Theo nods and takes a seat beside you. "Thanks." He eyes the telescope, still in its wooden box that your father brought you. "Nice piece." 9:51:38 PM Josephine: We should go out and use it. 9:51:54 PM Josephine: We'll have to drive out of town to do it, though. 9:52:22 PM Canto: Theo: It's not a night for stargazing, no. 9:52:40 PM Josephine: It never is, in town. 9:52:52 PM Josephine: ... he's a vampire, you realize. 9:53:49 PM Canto: Theo: Who is. The Duke? 9:55:07 PM Josephine: Yes, of course. 9:55:14 PM Josephine: I thought he liked me, damn it. 9:55:38 PM Josephine: And there you have it, proof that I can be just as silly as anyone else. And I hate that. 9:57:11 PM Canto: Theo: ... I'm sorry. But no one's immune to being foolish. I don't hold it against anyone. 9:57:32 PM Josephine: Good. Help me with this damned thing and then we'll go stargazing. 9:57:48 PM Josephine: ... if you like. 9:59:10 PM Canto: Theo nods, and helps! "Did you like him?" 10:00:57 PM Josephine: Well... yes. 10:01:02 PM Josephine: Not that many people are polite to me. 10:01:55 PM Canto: Theo: Well. I imagine they're polite but not polite in that way you British folks have here. 10:03:51 PM Josephine: Yes, exactly. 10:04:03 PM Josephine: ... not that many people are interested in what I have to say. 10:07:15 PM Canto: Theo: Why not? 10:08:51 PM Josephine: I'm a woman, I have opinions and an education and I do not take kindly to idiots. 10:10:17 PM Canto: Theo: And typically it's the latter that has a problem with the former. 10:10:50 PM Josephine: Yes, well. 10:11:41 PM Canto: Theo: How often does this clock of yours need winding? 10:12:24 PM *** Josephine eyes him. "What?" *** 10:13:32 PM Canto: He points at the half-assembled clock. "Does it need a new spring? I think I have one on me." 10:14:39 PM *** Josephine eyes him. *** 10:15:04 PM Canto: He reaches into a pocket and pulls out a clock-spring. 10:17:19 PM Josephine: Oh! Oh, I see. Pardon me, I thought... well, never mind. 10:17:43 PM Canto: Theo blinks. "What did you think I meant?" 10:17:58 PM Josephine: ... I thought perhaps you were attempting to flirt. 10:23:24 PM Canto: Theo: Oh. No... I am not terribly good at flirting. I find it's better if I don't try. Truthfully, I'm painfully awkward. 10:24:06 PM Josephine: Ah, I see. Yes, let's replace the spring, please. 10:25:44 PM Canto: Theo does so! "Put your finger right there, please." 10:26:25 PM *** Josephine does. *** 10:27:36 PM | Edited 10:27:45 PM Canto: You fit the new spring in. "... you looked at me like you were about to punch me." 10:28:46 PM Josephine: It would have been rather indelicate flirting. 10:29:03 PM Josephine: But it was not. 10:29:25 PM Canto: Theo: No. I would not be indelicate on purpose. 10:29:34 PM Josephine: So, nothing to worry about, then. 10:29:36 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 10:32:45 PM Canto: Theo: If I am indelicate, realize that it is not intentional. Though I've found I can get away with a lot by blaming my country of origin. 10:33:33 PM Josephine: Ah, America. What would we do without you. 10:36:52 PM Canto: Theo chuckles, as you put the wooden case back into place. 10:37:09 PM Josephine: There. Lovely. 10:37:13 PM Josephine: ... thank you. 10:38:17 PM Canto: Theo: My pleasure. 10:41:33 PM Josephine: Do you want to go stargazing with me? 10:43:20 PM Canto: Theo: I do, yes. 10:44:50 PM Josephine: ... then let's go. 10:44:55 PM *** Josephine smiles at him. *** 10:45:27 PM Canto: He nods! I assume you go and get dressed for the cool evening. 10:46:01 PM *** Josephine does! *** 10:50:37 PM Canto: Okay! He does not, but he was dressed warmly anyway. 10:53:32 PM *** Josephine gets her coachman/butler to drive them. *** 10:54:57 PM Canto: To where do you go? 10:56:51 PM *** Josephine heads out of the city, because light pollution. *** 10:58:17 PM Canto: It's dark out! But the storm seems to be hanging heavy over the city. 10:59:08 PM Josephine: I hope it doesn't rain. We'd be stuck in the coach. 10:59:23 PM Canto: Theo: Do you enjoy stargazing? 11:00:30 PM Josephine: Yes, of course. Don't you? 11:05:30 PM Canto: Theo: Quite a bit. What do you like most about it? 11:06:00 PM Josephine: Speculating on what's out there. The idea that we could discover something new. 11:09:09 PM Canto: Theo: That would be something, wouldn't it? I wonder if we could modify an airship to travel through the aether between the planets. 11:09:42 PM Josephine: ... that would be quite an undertaking. 11:10:20 PM Canto: Theo: Indeed. But what if you could? Imagine the things you'd see. The new flora and fauna you'd find. 11:10:56 PM Josephine: ... I don't think I'd be allowed to be part of a project like that, unless I financed it myself. And I don't have that sort of money. 11:14:29 PM Canto: You come to a sort of treeless park area where most folk come during the day for picnics and the like. 11:16:40 PM Josephine: ... that might do, do you think? 11:17:00 PM Canto: Theo looks around. "Quite well, I believe!" 11:18:08 PM Josephine: All right. 11:18:14 PM *** Josephine hops out, with the telescope! *** 11:20:04 PM Canto: You get out and set up telescope. 4:12:41 PM Canto: So you set up a telescope! 4:13:18 PM Josephine: It's a lovely machine. I hope it works. 4:14:03 PM Canto: Theo: It should.... it's swiss, right? They're usually pretty good at this stuff. 4:19:17 PM Josephine: Very good at it. 4:19:46 PM Canto: Theo: Well. What shall we look at? 4:20:37 PM Josephine: The moon. 4:21:51 PM Canto: Theo swivels the thing toward the moon! "That would also be a very interesting place to visit, don't you think?" 4:22:10 PM Josephine: If there are people there. 4:23:13 PM Canto: Theo: Even if there aren't. Did you know that the moon is the furthest a person can get via astral projection? 4:23:40 PM Josephine: It is? 4:23:45 PM Josephine: ... are there people there? 4:25:25 PM Canto: Theo: It's unclear. There are presences there, but whether they are ghosts or current occupants, an astral projector can't tell. 4:25:49 PM Josephine: That is extremely intriguing. 4:26:29 PM Canto: Theo: Have you ever astrally projected before? 4:27:51 PM Josephine: No. I don't do m... I'm not a thaumaturgist. 4:30:31 PM Canto: Theo: Well. The space between planets is, as you know, filled with a substance known as aether. Aether has a very chaotic effect on most magics. The moon is within the Earth's sphere of influence, but only barely. So a traveler going that far astrally is beginning to be subject to the aetheric currents. 4:31:25 PM Josephine: The ones you're studying. 4:35:31 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Aether is a potentially potent resource. One that effects many aspects of thaumaturgic theory. One that can be properly measured and quantified thanks to new developments in Science." 4:36:17 PM Josephine: By which you mean what ordinary people call magic. 4:37:41 PM Canto: Theo: Not necessarily. I think Science and Magic are quite compatible. And one can be used to help study, analyze, and document the other. 4:38:48 PM Josephine: That does seem likely. 4:43:07 PM Canto: Theo smiles, excitedly, and looks through the telescope, adjusting it. "Ahhh. A good view of the Mare Nectaris, if you care to look! 4:44:48 PM Josephine: Remind me which one that is? 4:48:10 PM Canto: Theo: It's south of the Sea of Tranquility. It's the darker patch there. They say that it was perhaps once a true sea. 4:48:24 PM Josephine: Do you think so? 4:49:12 PM Canto: Theo: I don't think so. It's not Earth, it's the moon. I think it was something wholly more interesting and alien. 4:51:15 PM Josephine: Aetheric lakes? 4:55:57 PM Canto: Theo: Perhaps! Or lakes of some kind of gas. Or ectoplasm. We have never seen the far side of the moon, who knows what's there? 4:58:16 PM Josephine: I could do with not seeing ectoplasm again any time soon. 4:58:59 PM Canto: Theo: ...yeah,that's true. 5:06:26 PM Canto: Theo: ...say. Do you want to try shooting my gun? 5:06:34 PM Canto: He draws the weapon out of his vest. 5:07:00 PM Josephine: Normally I'd decline, but it's not your usual gun. 5:09:54 PM Canto: Theo hands it to you, grip-first. Then he moves over to a stump, which he sets some large stones on. 5:12:06 PM *** Josephine takes it and turns it in her hands. *** 5:12:55 PM Josephine: I've never been much for guns. 5:13:16 PM Canto: He comes back over. "Now, first, spin the chamber. That generates the initial energy." 5:13:29 PM *** Josephine spins it! *** 5:14:51 PM Canto: It spinnnnnnnns! Making a very satisfying clicking noise. Then you feel it start to thrum in your hands. "Now, you see that dial? Switch it three spaces up. We're just shooting at rocks, after all." 5:16:04 PM *** Josephine obeys. "What do the other dials do?" *** 6:29:49 PM Canto: Theo points at the dials. "This one here overcharges the bullet, if necessary. This one alters the projectile's frequency as needed. And this one just adjust the pitch of the noise the gun emits." 6:33:30 PM Josephine: Most things don't much like ordinary bullets; how often have you had to use the... features? 6:37:31 PM Canto: Theo: Well, these devices change the nature of the bullets the gun fires. I can charge a bullet to pass through living matter. I can charge a bullet so that it only affects certain kinds of matter or energy. It also works with special bullets I can make, where each bullet has the condensed essence of a spell or ritual I wish to transmit. 6:37:58 PM Josephine: Clever. ... and somewhat worrying, truly. 6:41:45 PM Josephine: I do hope you haven't taken it into your head to sell the design. 6:55:21 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm? No. I'm not convinced anyone else could replicate it anyway. 6:55:31 PM Josephine: Good. 7:02:19 PM Canto: Theo: So, for our purposes, all you have to do is focus on the targets. 7:02:47 PM Josephine: All right. 7:04:11 PM *** Josephine eyes the target balefully. *** 7:04:23 PM Canto: It's a rock! 7:04:36 PM Josephine: You know, I've always been rather pleased that magic doesn't mix well with gun powder, generally speaking. 7:07:19 PM Canto: Theo: Why's that? 7:07:42 PM Josephine: Because I don't like the thought of guns that could kill thousands and millions with a single bullet. 7:07:54 PM Josephine: ... fired from miles away. Invisibly. 7:08:46 PM Canto: Theo: Mm. Well, there are much easier ways to do that with magic without even adding science into the mix. 7:09:56 PM Josephine: ... and I don't much like thinking about that either. 7:10:07 PM Canto: Theo: It's for the best. 7:11:22 PM Josephine: That they can, or that I don't think about it. 7:11:39 PM *** Josephine shoots. She is actually somewhat proficient with ordinary guns, but doesn't like them much. *** 7:12:59 PM Canto: Theo: That it's best not to think about it. 7:13:54 PM Canto: Zam! The bullet rings out, and you can trace its path thanks to the arcing energy covering the bullet. You can watch the bullet ricochet between all three rocks, knocking them all down. 7:18:41 PM Canto: You feel the charge of the energy running up your arm as it discharges! 7:19:16 PM *** Josephine shivers. *** 7:19:19 PM Josephine: ... that feels odd. 7:20:18 PM Canto: Theo: You get used to it. 7:20:36 PM Canto: He smiles. "Well. Thank you for indulging me." 7:22:11 PM Josephine: Pardon? 7:24:11 PM Canto: Theo: ... well. Letting me show off my invention here. 7:24:17 PM Canto: He indicates the pistol. 7:25:13 PM Josephine: ... letting you? 7:26:13 PM Canto: Theo shrugs. "You seem uncomfortable with it. I thought you might find it interesting, is all." 7:26:41 PM Josephine: Oh, I'm uncomfortable with firing it myself. I don't care for guns. 7:26:55 PM Josephine: I'm quite happy to see how it works, however, and that you have it. 7:27:45 PM Canto: He nods, returns it safely to its holster! 7:30:57 PM Josephine: I wonder what your work could do for Hans. ... without exploding him. 7:31:09 PM Canto: Theo: Hans? 7:31:28 PM Josephine: The Benz. 7:34:33 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, I could definitely make him go faster. 7:35:06 PM Josephine: Without exploding? 7:35:16 PM Josephine: My father is the mage in my family. 7:36:07 PM Canto: Theo: Oh? 7:36:30 PM Josephine: Yes. I don't do magic. But he was quite interested in you; who taught you? 7:38:54 PM Canto: Theo: My mother, mostly. I had some other tutors over the years, too, mind you. 7:39:18 PM Josephine: No Circle, no Order? 7:40:11 PM Canto: Theo: There are a few back in the States, but they're largely a European institution. 7:41:51 PM Josephine: Hm. Well, I'm certain my father will not approve. 7:42:40 PM Canto: Theo: Mmm. British magic can be fairly myopic. No offense. 7:43:31 PM Josephine: I'm not involved in it, but I've seen enough to agree. 7:44:52 PM Canto: Theo: ... with him, or with me? 7:45:09 PM Josephine: With you, obviously. 7:45:20 PM Josephine: Most of them don't even allow women. 7:51:12 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Which is a foolish waste. Any cursory examination of the history of magical practice will show you that there were as many female magicians as male." 7:52:58 PM *** Josephine shrugs. *** 7:53:04 PM Josephine: I could've gotten around it if I'd wanted to. 7:53:31 PM Canto: Theo: I don't doubt it. 7:55:34 PM *** Josephine smiles at him. *** 7:55:39 PM Josephine: What do you want to look at next? 7:55:52 PM Canto: Theo: You pick. 7:56:00 PM Josephine: I chose the last time. 7:56:18 PM Canto: Theo: Well, it is your telescope. 7:58:04 PM Josephine: All the more reason for you to choose. 7:58:22 PM Josephine: Presumably some day you will go back to the barbaric land of the Americas, after all. 7:59:32 PM *** Canto shrugs. "Perhaps. Not anytime soon, I'm not finished here." *** 7:59:38 PM Canto: He looks into the telescope! 8:00:18 PM Josephine: Excellent! After all, we've only just met. 8:03:01 PM Canto: He turns the telescope, swiveling it to the east. 8:06:09 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 8:14:22 PM Canto: Theo: Mars. It's pretty clear tonight. 8:15:34 PM Josephine: Let me see. 8:15:43 PM Canto: He steps aside! 8:17:32 PM *** Josephine peers. *** 8:19:09 PM Canto: It looks like a red circle! IT's actually pretty clear. 8:19:41 PM Josephine: That's marvellous. You can see every detail... 8:23:14 PM Josephine: You found it very quickly. 8:24:13 PM Canto: Theo: It's not hard to find, even with the naked eye. 8:24:25 PM Canto: He points. "Red star, but it doesn't twinkle." 8:26:09 PM *** Josephine peers up. *** 8:26:19 PM Josephine: ... I've lost it already. Bother. 8:26:29 PM Josephine: Show me. 8:26:35 PM Josephine: Without the telescope. 8:28:29 PM Canto: He nods, and steps up behind you. "Okay, facing east." He points from behind you. 8:30:09 PM *** Josephine follows his hand with her arm and points up, looking in the directioin of that and holding her arm next to his. *** 8:30:20 PM Josephine: Hmm, I still don't... oh, there! 8:31:40 PM Canto: Theo nods! "There it is. Mars. See? it's pink, and it doesnt twinkle like the other stars." 8:32:03 PM Josephine: Yes. 8:32:16 PM Josephine: ... it's very pretty, isn't it? The sky. I forget sometimes, London is so bright at night. 8:36:38 PM Canto: Theo nods. "That's when it's not too cloudy to see." 8:38:10 PM Josephine: It's not as cloudy as people think. 8:38:19 PM Josephine: And there's a lot here to love, you know. 8:40:19 PM Canto: Theo: I do like it here. 8:40:29 PM Josephine: Libraries and bookshops and museums and all the weighty history. 8:40:45 PM Canto: He smiles at you. "The people are pretty charming, too." 8:42:39 PM Josephine: When they're not summoning demons at you? 8:43:38 PM Canto: Theo: That goes without saying. 8:44:12 PM Josephine: Demons aren't very nice, are they. 8:45:38 PM Canto: Theo shrugs. "Depends on the individual, doens't it?" 8:49:24 PM Josephine: Does it? I hadn't heard that. 8:52:33 PM Canto: Theo: Sure. It's like the fae. They'r'e strange to us. Alien, even, but they're still people. 8:55:31 PM Josephine: Fae are still people. 8:55:39 PM Josephine: I'm not entirely certain about the others. 8:58:17 PM Canto: Theo: Eh. Some of them get monstrous. Some of them are just trying to make their way. 8:59:13 PM Josephine: "Get"? 8:59:17 PM Josephine: You're very optimistic. 9:00:32 PM Canto: Theo: I've known a few. 9:00:58 PM Josephine: I hear succubi are quite enchanting. 9:02:24 PM Canto: Theo: I've not met one of them. Most demons have trouble existing here. 9:03:19 PM Josephine: Mm. What did you meet, then? 9:05:33 PM Canto: THeo: There was a summoned imp. Then there was this big fella who looked like one of those deep-sea angler fish with legs who was quite reasonable about not eating me. 9:06:07 PM Josephine: I gather he wanted to. 9:06:51 PM Canto: Theo: Not really. I can't imagine a human would taste well. 9:07:24 PM Josephine: If I were a demon, I would want to eat you. 9:14:35 PM Canto: Theo raises an eyebrow. "Why is that? I do eat too much sugar, after all..." 9:14:52 PM Josephine: Don't demons like sugar? 9:17:44 PM | Edited 9:19:41 PM Canto: Theo: I just mean, I imagine I would be delicious. 9:20:11 PM Josephine: Yes, precisely. 9:20:53 PM Josephine: You're quite lucky I'm not a demon. 9:30:45 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 9:40:45 PM Canto: Theo blushes. "Am I?" 9:41:26 PM Josephine: I seriously doubt you'd be standing this close if I were a succubus. 9:45:59 PM Canto: Theo: Depends. You haven't tried to eat me yet. You haven't done anything untoward. 9:46:34 PM Josephine: Well yes, seduction is rather their thing, isn't it? 9:47:48 PM Canto: Theo: Traditionally. 9:48:15 PM Josephine: You do take quite a bit of sugar in your tea. Perhaps I should eat you. 9:50:25 PM Canto: Theo: The bones would go down rather rough, I think. 9:51:16 PM Josephine: Well I'm sure they don't eat the bones. 9:51:26 PM *** Josephine holds her hands out like claws. "Rarrrgh." *** 9:51:35 PM *** Josephine pounces him, or at least, grabs his shoulders suddenly. *** 9:56:21 PM Canto: He blinks, and smiles! "I dont' speak that dialect of the Dark Tongue. You're either saying 'I will consume your eels' or 'I would like a shoe filled with cabbage'. 9:56:32 PM *** Josephine laughs, and lets him go. *** 9:56:49 PM Canto: He blushes a bit. 9:56:54 PM Josephine: I think I will pass on the cabbage-filled shoe. 9:58:14 PM Canto: Theo: I don't have either of those things. Though you are rather charming, Baroness Blackwell. 9:58:37 PM Josephine: Josephine, truly. Or just Blackwell. 9:58:52 PM Canto: Theo: ... Josephine, if you like. 10:00:04 PM Josephine: At least while we're alone and not subject to scandal. 10:00:21 PM Josephine: Maybe even Josie, though almost no one calls me that now. 10:01:41 PM Canto: Theo: Why not? 10:02:23 PM Josephine: Well... I don't have a husband, no brothers or sisters. Papa calls me that, I suppose, sometimes. 10:03:49 PM Canto: Theo: I have a sister. Rhea. 10:04:24 PM Josephine: Is she a thaumaturgist in America? Or does she wrestle bears or something? 10:05:01 PM Canto: Theo chuckles. "She's a botanist, really. But mostly a wife and mother." 10:19:16 PM Josephine: And her husband doesn't object to her scientific pursuits? 10:19:53 PM Canto: Theo: It's more of a hobby for her. 10:21:43 PM Josephine: It is a hobby to us all, Theo, as we are not permitted to make a living at it. 10:23:22 PM Canto: Theo nods. "I know. Maybe some day it'll be different." 10:23:32 PM Canto: Theo: ... you called me Theo. 10:23:56 PM Josephine: How terribly inappropriate of me. 10:24:45 PM Canto: Theo: I liked it. 10:25:21 PM Josephine: Well, we're alone. No need to be concerned over scandal. 10:27:39 PM Canto: Theo: I'm not used being worried about scandals. But I know it's a concern. I will try very much not to make things awkward for you. 10:39:50 PM Josephine: How would you make things awkward? 10:43:44 PM Canto: Theo: Calling you Josie at a social function accidentally, for example. 10:44:23 PM Josephine: Oh, well, I wouldn't worry about it overmuch. 10:46:20 PM *** Josephine smiles at him. *** 10:48:30 PM Josephine: We could always claim to be engaged, that would sort it. Then you could throw me over later when everyone's forgotten about it. 10:54:36 PM Canto: Theo: Throw you over? 10:55:11 PM Josephine: Back out of it. 10:56:29 PM Canto: Theo: Wouldn't that just be even more trouble for you? 10:57:03 PM Josephine: That's the sort of trouble I can handle. 10:57:44 PM Canto: He takes your hand. 10:59:08 PM *** Josephine squeezes his hand. *** 10:59:21 PM Josephine: You are not a vampire. 10:59:32 PM Canto: Theo: I am not. 11:00:21 PM Canto: He raises her hand to his lips! 11:00:47 PM Josephine: ... is something wrong? 11:03:12 PM Josephine: Oh. 11:03:14 PM Canto: Theo: No? 11:03:45 PM Josephine: I... really did think you weren't the least bit interested. 11:04:31 PM Canto: Theo: ... the feeling was mutual until you threatened to eat me. 11:05:09 PM *** Josephine blushes. *** 11:05:45 PM Josephine: Well, it was just a joke, you know! 11:06:23 PM Josephine: I'm not actually a... I mean, I'd never eat a person, obviously. 11:06:53 PM Canto: Theo: Oh. I'm sorry. Should I not have done that? 11:07:52 PM Josephine: No! I was just... surprised, that's all. 11:11:45 PM Canto: Theo: All right. 11:13:30 PM Canto: He does it again! 11:13:55 PM Josephine: ... it's just, I flirted with you quite a bit and you didn't really give any indication you noticed... 11:14:38 PM Canto: Theo: ... I am not terribly good at noticing those things. 11:16:25 PM Josephine: ... or were interested in the slightest, really... 11:17:17 PM Canto: Theo: ... I'm not good at this. 11:19:27 PM Josephine: Nonsense. 11:21:47 PM Josephine: You're doing quite well so far. 11:23:35 PM Canto: Theo: I just mean, I do have problems... noticing things like this. When ladies are interested in me. 11:24:20 PM Josephine: That's only because they all are. 11:25:05 PM Canto: Theo: Well. Here we are then. I would rather like to kiss you. 11:26:31 PM Josephine: I think I would rather like that too. 11:33:20 PM Canto: He plants one on you! 11:33:36 PM Canto: The squirrels are aghast. 11:34:45 PM *** Josephine kisses the heck out of him! She is not as innocent as she seems! *** 11:35:16 PM Canto: AGHAST. 11:35:23 PM Canto: Well, no. No one is watching but the stars. 7:45:31 PM Canto: ((Here?)) 7:47:23 PM Valerian: ((Yus.)) 7:48:36 PM Canto: There was snoggery under a starlit sky. 7:50:14 PM *** Valerian lets go after a bit. "... you're rather good at that, had a great deal of practice, have you?" *** 7:51:53 PM Canto: Theo: Not especially. But I am a quick study. 7:52:26 PM Valerian: In between wrestling bears and shooting outlaws? 7:54:27 PM Canto: Theo: I haven't been to the states in months. I'm way behind on my bear-wrestling. 7:57:25 PM Valerian: Perhaps you'd prefer a mistress instead? 7:57:54 PM Canto: Theo: As opposed to? 7:59:15 PM Valerian: ... a wife? 8:00:36 PM Canto: Theo: Oh. I thought you meant instead of wrestling bears. 8:01:19 PM Valerian: ... well I don't think I'd be very good at that either, to be perfectly frank. 8:04:14 PM Canto: Theo: Admittedly my experience in these areas is limited, but i'm not married, I thought that was a requirement for having a mistress? 8:04:21 PM Valerian: Why should it be? 8:16:36 PM Canto: Theo: ... well, I don't' know. I haven't given it a lot of thought. But if we're keeping things clandestine doesn't that make me the mistress? 8:24:46 PM Valerian: Why would it? I'm not married either. 8:26:03 PM Canto: Theo: Well, okay. 8:29:59 PM Valerian: ... what type of arrangement would you prefer? 8:31:45 PM Canto: Theo: I don't know enough about this sort of thing. What is the best for you? The least... burdensome for you? 8:38:39 PM Valerian: ... burdensome? 8:39:06 PM Canto: Theo: Awkward. 8:39:12 PM Canto: Theo shrugs! 8:39:35 PM Canto: Theo: We're in London, I'm an American. I'm the outsider here. 8:41:29 PM Valerian: Well, the only way the sort of behavior I have in mind would be looked on favorably would be if we were to elope. ... and some of it not even then. 8:41:33 PM *** Valerian smiles. *** 8:41:58 PM Canto: He blushes! 8:46:40 PM *** Josephine nibbles his neck a little bit. *** 8:52:24 PM Canto: Theo: ... well then. Maybe we should keep most of our association... more obscure for the time being. 8:55:37 PM Josephine: Likely that would be best. 9:00:15 PM Canto: It starts raining on you! The clouds have moved in since you started snogging. 9:01:32 PM Josephine: We had better get indoors. 9:02:31 PM Canto: Theo nods. "I'll get your telescope packed." 9:04:07 PM Josephine: Thank you. 9:08:09 PM Canto: Theo breaks down the device while you can scurry to the cover of your waiting carriage! 9:08:55 PM *** Josephine hops in. *** 9:09:57 PM Canto: You remain mostly unsoaked! Theo is not so lucky when he follows you into the carriage. 9:10:34 PM Josephine: ... you're soaked. 9:10:48 PM Josephine: I can't let you go home like that. 9:12:53 PM Canto: Theo: Hey, it's just water. 9:13:02 PM Canto: He carefully takes his cap off. 9:13:45 PM Josephine: Still. Come home with me, and we'll at least get you some dry clothes. 9:14:56 PM Canto: Theo: All right. My horse is in your stable anyway. 9:15:02 PM Canto: He gives a sly grin. 9:22:35 PM Josephine: Is that what they're calling it these days? 9:24:24 PM Canto: Theo: ...no, but it did occur to me after I said it that it could be considered euphemistic. 9:25:31 PM *** Josephine laughs, and snogs him silly. *** 9:26:56 PM Canto: You get damp! 9:27:05 PM Canto: ...f rom his wet clothes. 9:28:19 PM *** Josephine doesn't seem to care very much, but she doesn't take anything off. *** 9:34:33 PM Canto: Well, not that damp. Eventually he puts an arm around your shoulders as you clippity clap through the London rain. 9:39:01 PM *** Josephine keeps kissing him, and is no doubt extremely disruptive to coherent thought. *** 9:41:35 PM Canto: Most likely! Your carriage pulls up in front of your home, eventually, though. 9:42:09 PM *** Josephine smooths everything out (on herself, anyway) and waits for Theo to step out so he can help her out. *** 9:42:48 PM Canto: He does so! It's still pouring pretty heavily. 9:43:35 PM *** Josephine steps out, deploys her umbrella, and heads indoors! *** 9:43:42 PM *** Josephine will let Theo under there too. *** 9:44:04 PM Canto: Nice of her! You get inside your home, where there is a fire going already. 9:45:48 PM *** Josephine asks her servant to fetch him some nice dry clothes from somewhere (he'll probably have to make do with some of her father's stuff) and lots of towels for both of them too. *** 9:47:52 PM *** Josephine also asks them to show him to a guest room, and then goes herself to her own room to change, letting Theo know to meet in the drawing room for some hot tea. *** 9:49:34 PM Canto: Okay! Theo is no doubt waiting for you by the time you get there yourself, wearing some of your father's clothes in a loose haphazard fashion while some of his own articles of clothing are drying near the fire. 9:50:50 PM *** Josephine smiles at him. *** 9:51:02 PM Josephine: Those don't suit you at all, I'm afraid. 9:51:53 PM Canto: Theo: No? Why not? 9:52:44 PM Josephine: They're definitely father's. Come and have some hot tea and warm up a bit. 9:54:55 PM Canto: He comes over to sit by you! 9:56:00 PM *** Josephine does pour him tea! She's being literal. *** 9:56:58 PM Canto: He does not seem surprised by this! 9:57:43 PM *** Josephine takes his hand, though. *** 9:58:50 PM Canto: It's warm already! 10:00:39 PM Canto: He gives your hand a squeeze. 10:01:12 PM Josephine: You're already warm? That was fast. 10:01:45 PM *** Josephine tells her servants to leave some food and just leave the dishes for morning. *** 10:02:38 PM Canto: They do so, bringing you some simple, late-night fare. 10:02:48 PM Canto: Then they retire, because it's pretty late! 10:06:06 PM Josephine: And now we are entirely alone. 10:06:12 PM *** Josephine nibbles a sandwich. *** 10:06:43 PM Canto: Theo: So we are. Is this where you devour me? 10:06:51 PM Canto: He eats an apple! 10:09:45 PM Josephine: I would like to, but these sandwiches are rather good. Have some, do. 10:12:36 PM Canto: He does try one! They're tiny, and he pops one in his mouth. Very american. 10:16:19 PM Josephine: ((Ah, but that's what they're there for!)) 10:18:10 PM Canto: Indeed! "Your cook is very talented." 10:24:44 PM Josephine: She's lovely. 10:25:15 PM Josephine: Now, it is rather late at night. What would you like to do? 10:30:31 PM Canto: Theo sits back into the comfy couch. "Well. You know. Wrestle a bear, shoot my gun in the air, say 'yee-ha'." 10:38:25 PM Josephine: Well, we could work on the car. I've got enough lanterns for adequate lighting. of course we oughtn't run it this late at night. 10:40:18 PM Canto: Theo smiles. "We could! We could at least give him a look-see, figure out what we can do." 10:42:39 PM Josephine: Or, we could start right off with the mistressing. 10:44:03 PM Canto: Theo: Just dive in? I can't say the idea isn't a bit enticing. 10:46:55 PM Josephine: You... likely should know a bit more, however. 10:47:57 PM Canto: Theo raises an eyebrow. 10:50:06 PM Josephine: Would it surprise you to learn I am, in fact, a succubus? 10:50:47 PM Canto: Theo: ... a bit. I would think I would have sensed that on our first meeting. 10:51:37 PM Josephine: Oh? How? 10:54:20 PM Canto: Theo: The excess of magical energy that a demon must usually expend to stay in this world usually leaves a pretty clear mark in the Aether. 10:56:11 PM Josephine: There are ways to hide. 10:56:50 PM *** Josephine takes his hand and puts it into her hair, where there are two tiny dark horns. *** 11:02:53 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm. Well. Those are definitely horns. How do you regulate the phlogiston stream from your home realm to maintain a constant corporeal presence here? Even my father can't stay in our realm for long. 11:03:03 PM Canto: He makes a face as something occurs to him. 11:03:09 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, dear. 11:03:21 PM Canto: Theo: You should probably know. My father is a fae. 11:07:51 PM Josephine: ... oh. 11:08:12 PM Josephine: That's amusing, really. 11:08:28 PM Canto: Theo: I suppose it is. 11:09:49 PM Canto: Theo: Wait, you couldn't tell? 11:09:59 PM Josephine: No, not at all. 11:10:08 PM Josephine: You don't have any traits that I can see. 11:12:16 PM Canto: Theo: I don't know, I would think that with the conflict between the demons and the fae, a demon would be able to sense it. 11:12:58 PM Josephine: I'm only part demon, really. 11:15:59 PM Canto: Theo: Oh! Oh. That makes more sense. 11:17:02 PM Canto: Theo unbuttons her father's shirt! He takes her hand, and puts it on his chest, over his heart. 11:20:37 PM Josephine: ... I like where this is going. 11:21:36 PM Canto: There's no hearbeat that she can feel. But her skin tingles at the contact, and the tingles come in pulses, almost like a heartbeat. 11:23:34 PM Josephine: ... what... are you kept alive by magic somehow? 11:24:44 PM Canto: Theo: Well. As near as I can tell, where normal humans have a heart, I have something else. I'm not sure what, I haven't figured out a way to look in there yet. 11:28:27 PM Josephine: ... I can feel it. 11:34:02 PM Canto: Theo nods. "You should see me bleed. Well. Not really, because that usually means I've been wounded. But it's quite a sight. There's sparks." 11:37:53 PM *** Josephine sticks her hands down his shirt, trying to work out if he feels zappy everywhere. *** 11:38:40 PM Canto: Not really! It's strongest over his heart. 11:39:19 PM Josephine: That's fascinating. 11:42:53 PM Canto: Theo: Isn't it? 11:47:31 PM Canto: Theo: I wish there was a way to see through my chest and see what's there. My father says it's a 'Forgewright's Heart'', but that doesn't tell me anything, really. 11:49:20 PM *** Josephine kisses him there. *** 11:50:12 PM Canto: She ends up with tingly lips. 11:52:36 PM *** Josephine then kisses his lips, to see if the effect persists. *** 11:54:49 PM Canto: Now that she's looking for it, it does. it seems to intensify as he gets a bit more... excited. When his heart would normally start beating harder. 11:57:16 PM Josephine: ... do you feel that? 11:58:19 PM Canto: Theo: Feel what? 12:02:22 AM Josephine: That ... tingling. 12:05:20 AM Canto: Theo: I feel... charged, I guess. But I don't feel the discharge, really. 12:06:27 AM Josephine: How many women? 12:08:00 AM Canto: Theo: .... just one. And that.... wasn't really a relationship or anything. It was not.... romantic. 12:08:18 AM Josephine: And she didn't mention it? 12:09:48 AM Canto: Theo: Oh, she did, but I don't give it that much thought. It's just... normal to me, you know? 12:13:21 AM Josephine: It's going to be very hard to let you go... 12:15:14 AM Canto: Theo smiles. "I'm glad you like it." He kisses you! 12:17:51 AM Josephine: ... I'm glad you don't mind the horns... 12:22:27 AM Canto: Theo: They dont bother me. I was much more concerned with how you maintained a corporeal presence in this realm as a fulll demon! I'm glad I didn't have to completely reevaluate what I knew about aetheric transmission. 12:23:29 AM Josephine: I... do also have a tail. 12:25:44 AM Canto: Theo raises an eyebrow. "Waht kind of tail?" 12:32:37 AM Josephine: ... the kind succubi usually have, I think. 12:35:30 AM Canto: Theo: Oh! Well, there are all kinds. Some look like animal tails. I once knew another half-fae that had a scorpion tail, I imagine that would be rather inconvient. 12:37:34 AM Josephine: It's got a point on the end. 12:38:49 AM Canto: Theo: But it's not... furry or chitinous. It's your own skin. 12:41:17 AM Josephine: It's black, like the horns. 12:41:33 AM *** Josephine starts unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. *** 12:42:03 AM Canto: He does not object! He's not wearing an undershirt. 12:44:49 AM Josephine: ... but yes, it is my own skin. 12:53:21 AM Canto: He has a few scars on his kin! One on his upper left chest, one near his midsection, one clawmark on his shoulder. 12:55:46 AM Josephine: Tell me about these. 12:55:54 AM *** Josephine kisses them, each in turn. *** 12:58:23 AM Canto: He leans back. "This one," He taps the clawmark on his shoulder. "Was a tiger, whipped into a frenzy by magic." 1:00:57 AM Canto: Theo points at the one on his upper left chest, a pucker-looking scar. "This was a bullet. Just a normal bullet." 1:01:18 AM Canto: He points to the scar on his midsection. "Stabbed with a sword." 1:06:59 AM Josephine: Why does everyone want to kill you? 1:07:22 AM Canto: Theo: Must be my winning personality. 1:07:44 AM Josephine: I adore your personality. 8:22:06 PM Josephine: And I don't want to kill you. 8:22:45 PM Canto: Theo: Well, that's good. 8:22:54 PM Canto: Others have tried. 8:26:14 PM Canto: Theo: And they weren't near as pretty as you. 8:27:11 PM Josephine: I have been compared to Helen of Troy and Cleopatra. 8:27:19 PM Josephine: But they hadn't seen the horns. 8:28:09 PM Canto: Theo shrugs. "Horns don't bother me." 8:31:26 PM Josephine: And I trust your lack of heart is only literal. 8:32:34 PM Canto: Theo: I'm capable of emotion, yes. Though I've been told I can seem cold at times. 8:33:42 PM Josephine: ... do they not see how you look at, for example, disassembled clocks and automobiles? 8:35:17 PM Canto: Theo: Of course not. They see my.... awkwardness in social situations. 8:36:13 PM Josephine: ... but you're perfectly polite. Extremely attentive to detail. 8:39:29 PM Canto: THeo: I'm not terribly demonstrative. At least not in way that suits and American brute. But I learned etiquette early on. Dealing with fae, good manners are gold. Pretty much a language of its own with them. 8:42:59 PM Josephine: I... wouldn't know. I've avoided them for the most part. 8:43:04 PM Josephine: Oil and water, you know. 8:45:22 PM Canto: Theo: Well... take my word for it, if it ever comes up. MAnners. She deference without submission. It's like a secret language that bewitches them, makes them easier to deal with. 8:49:02 PM Josephine: And for demons? 8:50:08 PM Canto: Theo: Some appreciate it. Some don't. They're a lot less..... courtly? 8:52:02 PM Josephine: Quite a few people have called them savage in my presence. 8:52:38 PM Canto: Theo: I imagine some are. So are some of the fae. I think the fae just.... seem more relatable. Less alien. 8:56:51 PM Josephine: Am I very alien? 8:58:20 PM Canto: Theo: No. You're not a demon. You have demon blood, sure, but you're firmly rooted in our world, just like me. 8:59:47 PM Josephine: I feel it sometimes. 9:00:48 PM Canto: Theo: ... me too. But I don't think that's necessarily endemic to being a half-blood. 9:02:53 PM Josephine: Ordinary people don't feel what I feel about the things I have feelings about. 9:03:15 PM Canto: Theo: ... that was a magnficent sentence. 9:05:43 PM Josephine: Thank you. And it's quite true. 9:06:21 PM Canto: Theo: Well, give me an example. What do you have feelings about? 9:09:13 PM Josephine: Hans, folklore, scientific discovery, electricity, stars, new discoveries and new people. 9:10:33 PM Canto: Theo: And how do most people feel about those things? 9:11:58 PM Josephine: I don't think they do have strong feelings about them. 9:15:50 PM Canto: Theo smiles. "It does definitely feel that way, a lot of the time." 9:16:36 PM Josephine: It's almost... violent. 9:18:46 PM Canto: Theo: Their feelings, or yours? 9:21:32 PM Josephine: Mine. 9:22:09 PM Josephine: ... perhaps that's why Fae are easier to understand. 9:24:26 PM Canto: Theo: Why? 9:24:59 PM Josephine: Demons often seem quite chaotic; I wonder if they are their feelings. 9:26:48 PM Canto: Theo: Perhaps. Passions do run high. 9:28:55 PM Josephine: It's not a comfortable thing to be. 9:30:16 PM Canto: Theo: ... Sorry. How do you manage? 9:31:28 PM Josephine: I'm terribly inappropriate, haven't you noticed. 9:31:58 PM *** Josephine strokes his chest, fascinated primarily by the zappiness, to be honest! *** 9:45:13 PM Canto: He's still pretty zappy. "I can't say I have, but we've talked about my issues noticing those things previously." He reaches out and runs a hand through your hair. 9:48:10 PM Josephine: Mmm. I've noticed your hands. 9:49:11 PM Canto: Theo: I should hope so. 9:54:02 PM Canto: She feels his fingers at the base of her neck! They're tingly. 9:54:23 PM Josephine: H... how are you doing that. 9:56:10 PM Canto: Theo: Do you not like it? It's just a matter of focus. 9:58:47 PM Josephine: I like it, but the word seems hardly adequate. Are you going to make me beg? 10:02:02 PM Canto: Theo: ... that would be quite rude of me. 10:02:05 PM Canto: He kisses you! 10:05:27 PM *** Josephine kisses him back, and that is definitely a curtain. *** 7:31:30 PM Canto: (Here.) 7:33:14 PM *** Crow sits up and starts collecting her clothes. "Come on." *** 7:34:42 PM Canto: Theo looks around. "Where are we going?" 7:36:12 PM Josephine: Bed. ... unless you'd rather stay here, but I haven't any blankets in this room. 7:37:51 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Oh, yes. I didn't even realize how cold it had gotten. Lead on." 7:43:16 PM *** Josephine grabs all her clothes, but doesn't put them on. Her tail wraps around her waist and she tugs on a wall sconce; there's a thumb and a click and one of the bookshelves pulls back to show a hallway. *** 7:44:58 PM Canto: Theo: ... well then. That is impressive. I've always wanted one of those. 7:46:03 PM Josephine: This house has several. 7:46:37 PM *** Josephine leads him down the hallway, holding a lamp with the end of her tail. *** 7:48:43 PM Canto: Theo: Why? 7:51:03 PM Josephine: ... my family trafficks with demons. It's not something one does in one's own dining room. 7:52:38 PM Canto: THeo: Oh. That's as good a reason as any. 7:55:28 PM Josephine: It wasn't to help anyone escape strife or murder; just our own selfish purposes. 7:56:06 PM *** Josephine takes him down the hallway and pushes it open at the end: It's her bedroom. Or so it seems. There's a collection of random parts on a table on one side of the room. *** 7:58:41 PM Canto: He eyes the parts. "I would make secret passages just to make secret passages, mind you." 7:59:57 PM Josephine: Not to traffic with demons? 8:01:09 PM Canto: Theo: The making of a thing is often the only good reason to make a thing. 8:03:13 PM Josephine: That... was going to be an improved mechanical horse. Not that I could do the spell-work, obviously. 8:05:35 PM *** Josephine also has a bunch of other odd things in her room--a big model of the solar system hanging from the ceiling, maps on the walls, a desk filled with oddments. *** 8:11:21 PM Josephine: I don't make much on my own. I mainly adapt. 8:12:53 PM Josephine: I'm too much the dilettante to focus on any one area. 8:14:17 PM Canto: Theo smiles, looking over the pieces. "You have a good start. I could do the spell-work for you, if you'd like." 8:14:33 PM Josephine: I would like that quite a bit. 8:14:49 PM *** Josephine puts her clothes down and watches him. *** 8:17:35 PM Canto: He's looking at each piece of the horse, scrutinizing each bit carefully. 8:23:50 PM Canto: Theo: It's good work, definitely. Shouldn't be too hard. I'll bring my tools over next time I come. 8:26:18 PM Josephine: What sort of tools? 8:26:27 PM *** Josephine hugs him from behind. *** 8:27:39 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, some bits and bobs I designed for imbuing. I've never really named them. 8:27:47 PM Canto: Theo: I'm not terribly good at naming things. 8:29:35 PM Josephine: Tell me the names of your pets. 8:30:29 PM Canto: THeo: Pets? I don't have any. My mother keeps corgis, but I didn't name them. 8:31:28 PM Josephine: You never had any pets? Truly? 8:35:23 PM Canto: Theo shakes his head. "I had a horse when I was younger. I named her Zephyr. She was really very slow, but I was young." 8:39:05 PM Josephine: I think that's a wonderful name for a horse. 8:39:14 PM *** Josephine nuzzles the back of his neck. *** 8:42:55 PM Canto: Theo: Well, it was my sister's idea, really. 8:50:09 PM Josephine: It was a good idea. Have you magicked me? 8:52:11 PM Canto: Theo: What? Magicked you? 8:54:56 PM Josephine: Yes, have you magicked me? 8:56:57 PM Canto: Theo: ...why would I do that? 8:58:41 PM Josephine: A lot of people would. 9:02:03 PM Canto: Theo: Why? To make you like them? If you didn't like me, I wouldn't be here, and that would be that. 9:02:55 PM Josephine: "Like"? 9:07:44 PM Canto: Theo: ...no, I have not cast any love charms or lust glamours on you. I promise. 9:08:44 PM Josephine: ... can that sort of thing happen by accident? 9:14:07 PM Canto: Theo: I don't know. It's something a lot of fae-blooded get accused of, and there have been inconclusive studies on the unconscious projection of Fae glamour. I hope not. 9:17:01 PM Josephine: You hope not? 9:18:29 PM Canto: Theo: Well, yes. I would hope that I'm here because of me, and not because I'm unconsciously projecting something. 9:18:58 PM Josephine: I can feel your heart beating. 9:25:14 PM Canto: Theo: ...what does it feel like? 9:27:32 PM Josephine: Heavenly. 9:29:26 PM Josephine: .... but not better than when you kissed me in the gardens. Not better than when we put the clock together. 9:30:09 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm. Why do you suppose that is? 9:30:16 PM Canto: He sets the parts back down. 9:37:11 PM Josephine: Well, if you're not using magic against me, I can only imagine it's because you're marvellous. 9:41:39 PM Josephine: ... Theo? I don't... do magic. Or thaumaturgy. But I can read minds. 9:42:48 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm. That's interesting. A result of your lineage? 9:44:35 PM Josephine: Yes. 9:45:00 PM Josephine: ... I'm sorry, but I did check your sort of... mental radiation just now, to make sure you were telling the truth. I had to know. 10:02:44 PM Canto: Theo: That's okay. I would have done the same. 10:08:14 PM Canto: Theo: What did you see? 10:09:52 PM Josephine: Very little; you have a very strong mind. 10:11:08 PM Canto: Theo: But you saw I was telling the truth. 10:12:24 PM Josephine: Yes. And I saw... 10:15:06 PM Canto: Theo raises an eyebrow! 10:17:49 PM Josephine: ... that I want to keep you. 10:19:50 PM Canto: Theo smiles a little. "Well, I warn you, I'm terribly clever with knots and locks and cages." 10:20:06 PM Josephine: Perhaps you should keep me, then. 10:21:42 PM Canto: Theo: Maybe I should. 10:21:45 PM Canto: He kisses you! 10:22:17 PM Josephine: ... please. 10:24:52 PM Canto: Theo: Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. 10:27:03 PM Josephine: I am. I'm going mad. 10:33:07 PM Canto: Theo: Are you? You seem perfectly cogent to me. 10:35:27 PM Josephine: Would you like to read my mind? 10:42:57 PM Canto: Theo: How? I don't have that power. 10:43:27 PM *** Josephine says in his head: "I do." *** 10:45:00 PM Canto: Theo: Huh. That's really interesting, how you do that. 10:45:46 PM Josephine: If you want. 10:50:10 PM Canto: Theo: ... yes! I mean, if it's okay with you. 10:52:27 PM Josephine: Let your guard down. 10:54:21 PM Canto: Theo nods, and does so! 10:55:24 PM *** Josephine sucks him into her mind! She has very, very strong feelings going on in there right now--lust and attraction and affection and liking and intellectual curiosity and fear and confusion and dread and even a little bit of anger. There's a lot there and it's probably overwhelming. *** 10:59:06 PM Canto: Theo: ....wow. 10:59:40 PM Canto: Theo manages to hold it together really well! "...Anger? Why anger?" 11:00:24 PM Josephine: I can't control it. 11:04:18 PM Josephine: I told you I was going mad. 11:05:19 PM Canto: Theo: ...this doesn't seem like madness. Just.... passion. 11:05:40 PM Josephine: Is there a difference? 11:07:59 PM Canto: Theo: The line is fine, perhaps, but it does exist. 11:09:55 PM Josephine: You're very frightening. 11:10:51 PM Canto: Theo: ...am I? I've never heard that. 11:12:22 PM Josephine: There are very few things you could ask that I wouldn't do. 11:13:24 PM Canto: Theo: ... I can see what you thought I might have put a spell on you. 11:14:45 PM Josephine: ... but you didn't. I knew you wouldn't. 11:15:03 PM *** Josephine is a little bit proud now too. Because Theo is also a good person. *** 11:17:52 PM Canto: THeo smiles, and kisses her brain-self! 11:18:41 PM *** Josephine kisses him back! In her head. And she lets him feel how that feels too. It's probably weird feeling it from both perspectives at once! *** 11:19:06 PM Canto: Very. But he still seems to like it! 11:19:57 PM *** Josephine will absolutely brain-ravish him if he seems the least bit interested. *** 11:22:11 PM Canto: He does! He finds the whole thing very interesting! And also sexytimes. 7:42:39 PM Canto: Sexytimes had happened. 7:46:45 PM *** Josephine still has him in her head! Where, by the way, she looks a little bit less human. Darker eyes and larger horns. *** 7:49:31 PM Canto: Theo touches them. 7:51:41 PM *** Josephine reddens a bit. *** 7:51:49 PM Josephine: Awkard, aren't they. 7:54:15 PM Canto: Theo: I like them. Is this mental projection how you see yourself? 7:54:25 PM Canto: Theo: They seem bigger here. 7:56:16 PM Josephine: Yes. Everything here is influenced by how I think about it. 8:00:00 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm, interesting. 8:00:07 PM Canto: Theo: Well, I like them in any case. 8:01:30 PM Josephine: It's a pity I didn't get the wings, is that it? 8:06:44 PM Canto: Theo: ... I know that you're very used to a social environment where everything that is said is less important than what goes unsaid, but trust me when I say I'm awkwardly direct at thimes. If I say I like the horns... it's because I like them, that's all. 8:06:47 PM Canto: Theo smiles. 8:09:19 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 8:09:45 PM Josephine: A few people have... liked the idea of a succubus that couldn't actually hurt them. 8:10:51 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, I think you could hurt me quite a bit if you wanted. 8:15:12 PM Josephine: ... I doubt it, you're rather stronger than you look. ... I've noticed. 8:17:35 PM Canto: Theo smiles. "I'm not saying I wouldn't put up a fight myself. But.. let no one say you're own a petal with no thorns. Your thorns are substantial." 8:22:48 PM Josephine: I don't frighten easily, that's true. 8:31:50 PM Josephine: ... but I seriously doubt I could hurt you. 8:32:49 PM Canto: Theo: Well. There's no need to put it to the test, I hope. 8:34:55 PM Josephine: Of course not. 8:35:09 PM *** Josephine hugs him. Or her brain-avatar hugs his brain-avatar, really. *** 8:41:12 PM Canto: He hugs her back. Where are they, anyway? What are their 'surroundings'. 8:44:47 PM *** Josephine has them in an enormous four-poster bed with fancy covers and pillows, all dark red. *** 8:47:53 PM *** Josephine has a sort of red room around them. ... but it has some of the trappings of her own room, like the desk with the parts on it. *** 8:50:07 PM Canto: Theo: So... why did you bring us here? 8:50:33 PM Josephine: ... it's the inside of my head. Or meant to be a part of it. 8:52:47 PM Canto: Theo: I know. And I like it here. Does it feel diferent to you, in here? 8:53:19 PM Josephine: Different? 8:53:55 PM Canto: Theo: You know. You and me. Together. 8:54:04 PM Canto: Theo: Sorry. My curiousity is getting the better of me. 8:55:34 PM Josephine: I've never... had anyone here before, if that's what you're asking. 8:59:01 PM Canto: Theo: It's not. I mean... except for some aetheric resonance, it feels not terribly unlike the... 'exterior' world to me. I was just wondering what it felt like to you. 9:00:35 PM Josephine: Home. It does require some exertion, but I've had lots of practice. 9:03:12 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Do you spend a lot of time here? ... wait, that's a foolish question, isn't it." 9:03:20 PM *** Josephine laughs. *** 9:03:42 PM Josephine: I can't exactly leave. Not permanently, anyway. 9:04:25 PM Josephine: Though you are a mage. 9:04:58 PM Josephine: I could probably slip into your head without much trouble, and then you'd likely develop your own environment as a reflex. 9:11:09 PM Josephine: Ordinarily it wouldn't be terribly stable, but casters have more mental discipline than other people. 9:12:11 PM Canto: Theo: Well, I don't like to brag.... 9:13:33 PM Josephine: You have a great deal to brag about. 9:16:09 PM Canto: Theo smiles! 9:18:52 PM Josephine: ... likely out of the bedchamber as well. 9:19:26 PM Canto: He blushes! 9:32:41 PM *** Josephine tries tickling him a little bit, just to see if she can. *** 9:35:38 PM Canto: He is ticklish! 9:36:45 PM *** Josephine only tickles a little bit and then rests her hand on his heart. *** 9:41:56 PM Canto: Zappy! 9:42:45 PM Josephine: Just like the real one. You have a very strong self-image. 9:47:36 PM Josephine: Though I've had more practice here. 9:49:20 PM *** Josephine changes the whole place to look like the museum, placing them in Egyptian garb--kilt for him, linen dress for her. *** 9:49:49 PM Canto: He chuckles. "Now that was something." 9:50:13 PM Josephine: It's a sort of mindscape. 9:51:33 PM *** Josephine shifts the scene to a forest, and gives herself significantly less clothing and succubus-wings, and gives Theo a set of antlers. *** 9:57:38 PM Canto: He reaches up and feels them. "Huh. That's amazing!" 9:58:15 PM *** Josephine smiles. "What sort of fae heritage do you have?" *** 10:16:43 PM Canto: Theo: My father is a smith, a Forge-Wright. 10:18:31 PM Josephine: What does that mean? What does he... look like? 10:24:43 PM Canto: Theo: I asked him once. He always looks like a man to us. But I guess he's kind of a large... ogrish fellow in his normal form. 10:25:23 PM Josephine: I can't imagine you as being ogrish. 10:25:37 PM *** Josephine makes him green and larger and clothes him in plants. And nothing else. *** 10:27:19 PM Canto: Theo chuckles, looking at his hands. "Huh. How do I look in green?" 10:32:44 PM Josephine: Extremely attractive, as always. 10:34:56 PM Canto: Theo: I don't know, really. He never talks much about that world, no matter how much i ask. 10:35:39 PM Josephine: Why? 10:36:36 PM Canto: Theo: I'm not sure. 10:38:22 PM Josephine: Perhaps it's for your own good. 10:44:27 PM Canto: Theo: It could be. But fae are extremely good at being evasive. 10:46:53 PM Josephine: ... does he care for you? 10:52:17 PM Canto: Theo: I think so. We're not... particularly close. Physically or emotionally. But I think he cares for us, in his way. 10:54:40 PM Josephine: Then he thinks it's for your own good, at least. 10:56:14 PM Canto: Theo: Probably. My mother would know more. I'm not terribly good at reading people, never mind a fae. 10:58:55 PM Josephine: I've never met one. 11:00:34 PM Canto: Theo: You haven't? 11:00:50 PM Josephine: No. 11:01:23 PM Canto: Theo: I was going to ask what they feel like, in here. 11:01:29 PM Canto: He lightly taps your noggin! 11:01:45 PM Josephine: I've never met one. 11:06:04 PM Canto: Theo: Hmmm. Oh well. 11:06:08 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 11:06:11 PM Canto: He shrugs, and takes your hand. 11:09:43 PM *** Josephine kisses him! She has to stand on her tiptoes and pull him down a little now that he's big. ***